


A Mother's Happiness

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-09
Updated: 2001-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A brief afterlife chat.





	A Mother's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Mother's Happiness

## A Mother's Happiness

by Shane Shaaday

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: They belong to Alliance/Atlantis. Not me. Now I have to go cry.

Author's Notes: I want to thank Mary for her beta and Tremere for dragging me kicking and screaming into the DS fandom.

Story Notes: This story takes place post COTW and assumes a basic knowledge of what happened throughout the series. There's a mild spoiler for Romeo's Bleeding.

* * *

Well hello there Detective Gardino. I would ask how you are today, but that is a rather silly question to ask someone in this place. You don't know where we are? Well, technically we are in a limbo of sorts. However, limbo is not quite the right word in my opinion. I prefer to think of it as a waiting room. I am here waiting for my husband to join me in our heaven. Oh no, he's not alive. He's been dead for three years. I believe you may have helped solve his murder. Oh no, I'm mistaken. That was Detective Vecchio. Who was my husband? Sergeant Robert Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. He loved that title. You knew my son, didn't you? My Benton. I miss that boy. I suppose I could go see him, but unlike my husband I have come to realize that advice from the beyond the grave is no more effective that advice from the living. Just look at that whole mess with that woman. She almost got my son killed and I know he would have seen through her scheme but Robert pushed so hard for grandchildren while he was still alive that Benton ignored all the warning signs. And not that he's dead it's gotten worse. Benton was working on a case with some woman and Robert started playing afterlife matchmaker. It's so ridiculous. Benton has obviously made his choice and is happy with it. Whom did he choose, Detective? Grammar is so important. He chose his Ray. Calm down Detective. There is no need for that volume here. No, not Ray Vecchio. Ray Kowalski. Or is it Stan? I lose track. Detective Vecchio had to go undercover and Detective Kowalski was kind enough to take his place. And he's has done so much for my Benton. They make each other so happy. I finally am ready for Robert to join me because I know Benton is taken care of for the rest of his life. No Detective, I have no idea why you're waiting in here. It varies from person to person. Oh, if you will excuse, Robert has finally done the right thing and I can join him. Then we will be off to our heaven. I hope your wait isn't as long as mine was Detective Gardino. Very well, Louis, I wish you well. I must go collect Robert. Well, what are we doing back here? Hello again Det...Louis. This is my husband Robert. Robert this is Louis. He knew Benton for a while. Perhaps that's it. Louis, do you know of anyone you would be waiting for? You don't? How would you like to come with us? There's always room for one more. Besides, I missed being able to mother Benton for a long time. I could use someone besides Robert to fuss over and worry about. Well of course I'll be worrying about him. Going on patrol, capturing dangerous criminals, all the hazards associated with being an officer of the law. I'll worry about him everyday. Yes, they have criminals in heaven. How else would they keep police men like you happy? Are you ever happier than when you are running a suspect down in the street? So you will come with us? Wonderful. And then Benton and his Ray may join us someday as well. Three sons to fuss over. A mother couldn't get any happier. Welcome home Louis. 

* * *

End


End file.
